Bloons Wiki
FredokaOne Welcome to A wiki that . , , and blog posts since June 2009. in last 30 days. If you miss some important page, you can and also . If you like to share your ideas or suggestions with the Bloons community, you can . Also please read our policies, before you contribute. If you need any help, then contact our admins. Basic Information Bloons Wiki is a wiki about Bloons Games & Bloons Tower Defense Games, video game series for phones, tablets, and web browsers. Bloons Wiki serves as a resource for players of these games. Bloons Games are single-player browser games (flash games) about a monkey that pops balloons (called bloons in all series). Many bloons have special powers. The popularity of the original Bloons game (or Bloons 1) game has led to sequels, spin-offs, and iPhone/iPad games. Bloons Tower Defense Games are games of the tower defense genre, where towers are operated by monkeys, and they fight agains bloons hordes. Every new Bloons TD sequel introduces a number of new tower types along with their upgrades, new and bigger bloons enemies and also new tracks. The latest Bloons TD games, introduce features that aren't commonly found in other tower defense games such as: *Career Rank – the higher the player's rank is, the more towers and other game elements are available to the player (featured on Bloons TD 4). *New game modes – Daily Challenges or Special Missions (featured on Bloons TD 5). *Special towers called Special Agents that can be bought with an extra currency called Monkey Money (featured on Bloons TD 5). *Specialty Buildings that can boost a particular type of tower (featured on Bloons TD 5). *Monkey Lab where the player can research new upgrades (featured on Bloons TD 5 iOS). *Cooperative Mode where the player can play along with another one (featured on Bloons TD 5). *An opportunity to play against someone else (featured on Bloons TD Battles). Slider 5.png|BSM2 released!|link=Bloons Super Monkey 2|linktext=The all-new, long-awaited Bloons Super Monkey 2 is finally out! Slider 1.png|BTD Battles is Out!|link=Bloons TD Battles|linktext=Battle your friends and people from all over the world! Slider 4.png|BTD5 for Mobile Devices|link=Bloons Tower Defense 5 iOS|linktext=Your experience of BTD5 has came live on your iPhone/iPod/iPad/Android Device! Slider 3.png|Bloons TD 5 Deluxe|link=Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe|linktext=2 new mystery towers as well as high-resolution screens and much more! Contents Did you know... Submit new facts! If you see any obsolete or incorrect facts, report it to admins. Latest News | style="vertical-align:top" | |} Chat Featured Video thumb|320px|Bloons Monkey City Official Trailer Featured Article Bloons Super Monkey 2 is among Ninja Kiwi's most recently released of games and thus, also utilizes Awesome Points. The game has been classified into the "arcade" genre by Ninja Kiwi and was released on May 13, 2013. It also adds five new bloons types from its predecessor Bloons Super Monkey: the Mini MOAB, Shielded Bloon, Glass Bloon, UFO Bloons and Read more... Vote for next month's featured article! Community Messages Poll Among the following assortment of final Path 1 upgrades in BTD5, which is your favourite? Juggernaut Ring of Fire Cripple MOAB Glaive Lord Bloonjitsu Bloon Impact Viral Frost Bloon Liquefier Aircraft Carrier Spectre Tempest Tornado High Energy Beacon Banana Research Facility The Big One Ray of Doom Spiked Mines Special poll from Bloons Wiki News - February 23, 2013 How do you get a notification about a new blog post? I check the "Popular blog posts" section, that appears on the right side of any blog post page. I check recent posts through the top menu: Miscellaneous -> Blog posts -> Recent posts. I check recent posts through a link on the welcome message on my message wall. I check recent posts, and I keep a link to the recent posts on my browser's history or on some "favorites" folder of my browser. I check recent posts, and I simply remember the address -- Blog:Recent posts. I follow the Category:Blog posts, so I get an e-mail notification when a new post is created. Other method, I will explain in the blog comments. Leave a comment for the last option. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Content